


At Sixes and Sevens/七纵六横

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 感恩节, 梅西感恩节大游行
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 配图 byalby_mangroves





	At Sixes and Sevens/七纵六横

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Sixes and Sevens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716458) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 配图 by [alby_mangroves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)

感恩节前一天，第一封信来了。

Steve正在楼上算账，而Bucky在楼下收拾店面：在生意方面他们通常这么分工。Steve确保他们跟供货商对接正常，给发票留好记录，把帐结清，接着准备了一笔要存到银行的钱；这个月他们进账不少，因为做完了很多活，要过节了，大多数人不想让装修来破坏气氛。Steve仔细检查过每张支票，把他们收在一起，合上书桌盖（*）。生意会冷清一段时间，但他没什么意见，他也很期待过节。  
（注：*拉盖书桌，很老式的家具。）

他到楼梯口朝楼下喊：“我去把咖啡机关了，你来一杯吗？”

“要，麻烦了！”Bucky回喊，于是Steve给他倒了一杯带下去。

Bucky把工具都收了起来，还清理了工作台，现在在扫工作间的地。“瞧着不错嘛，”Steve诚心地说。

“谢了。”Bucky倚在扫帚上，伸手接过咖啡，喝了一大口，开心地叹息起来。“你怎么样，基本完事了？”

“对，”Steve说。“我等会要去银行。我先去拿个信。”有几张支票还没寄来，再说总有可能发现更多的账单。

“我跟你去，”Bucky漫不经心地说，一边喝着咖啡一边检视着店面。“我觉得差不多搞完了，应该出去走走。你想之后去公园散散步吗？”

“好啊，挺不错的，”Steve说。“我们带上狗一起去吧，”于是他走向车库巨大的卷帘门旁边，拉开边上的铁门。他们的信箱是个上锁的大盒子，装在门边的墙上；Bucky绝不会在门上设投信口的，他容忍不了这种安全漏洞。Steve从口袋里掏出一串钥匙，找出小小的银色邮箱钥匙。信箱几乎塞满了——除了普通信函，他们总会收到很多工艺目录和建材广告，不过现在节日期间的垃圾广告开始出现了：宣传节日折扣的传单，黑五，最棒的礼物，五折，等等等等。他觉得这些东西很让人难受，跟他对节日的概念没有任何关联。Steve费力地把这一堆从里面拿出来，把信箱锁好，进屋去分拣邮件。他迅速在电话旁边的柜子上把信件分成几堆：他们用得上的目录，用不上的垃圾邮件，真正的信件——可算找到Stevenson的支票了，还有一张货车保险单——然后……是那封信。

Steve举着信封看呆了，接着传来一声响，还有狗叫——Bucky打开了后门——，屋里一时乱成一团，两只狗一下蹿了进来，绕着他转圈，擦过他的腿，到处闻，Bucky大叫一声“嘿！”它们立刻警觉地停了下来。老天，Buck是 _怎么_ 做到的？

“坐下，”Bucky对狗狗们说，它们立刻就坐下了，而他走到墙边，从挂钩上取下狗绳。“你好了吗？”Bucky问Steve。

“汪，”Steve回答，Bucky朝他勾起一边嘴角笑了。“唔，好嘛，”Bucky说，弯下腰去把狗绳安在Gracie的项圈上，“就好像你是 _我的_ 狗一样，”就在这时，Steve冲动间做了决定：他把未开封的信折起来，赶在Bucky抬眼前塞进了口袋里。他也说不清为什么，只不过他还没准备好面对那封信，却也没拿定主意要把它销毁掉。

现在Bucky在弄George的绳子，于是Steve说：“等我一小会，我得把这个记下来，”然后上楼把Stevenson的支票登在了账簿里。等他下楼，Bucky已经穿戴好了，戴好手套的手牵着两根狗绳。Bucky匆匆对他一笑，不过出于某种原因，这让他停住了脚，直直击中了他。Bucky的笑容从未让他习以为常，甚至……甚至在这一切以前。他从墙上取下外套穿上，然后几乎是不由自主地撞进Bucky的怀里吻上了他，力道之大甚至逼得Bucky退了一步才没摔倒。Bucky嘴的轮廓和触感，随时随地去亲吻他——这也从未让他习以为常。

当他们分开，Steve手掠过Bucky的裤裆，笑了。Bucky屏住了呼吸。“你知道……”Bucky开口。

“银行三点关门，”Steve提醒他。

Bucky抓着他的身侧，把二人的身体拽到一起；电流爬上Steve的背脊。“用该死的柜员机。”

这想法很诱人，但是……“狗怎么办？”

Bucky哼了一声。“那好吧，”他说，把Steve退开。“不过也不用走多久。”

“是，”Steve赞同。“的确不用。”

过后，他们瘫在巨大的格纹沙发上，仰面对着天花板平复呼吸——之前大半个小时Steve的脑袋一直在Bucky的大腿上——这时候他们的手机突然响了：先是Bucky的，Steve的紧跟其后。他们抱怨地哼起来，一动也不想动，再说也不太清楚他们的衣服都在哪。最终Steve从Bucky的大腿上抬起头，坐了起来。Bucky叹了口气，弯下身从半褪的牛仔裤兜里掏出手机。Steve的裤子还（差不多算是）穿在身上，他把手伸进裤袋，却惊讶地发现里面——不是他的手机，而是那封折起来的信。他又把信塞了回去；翻错口袋了。

同时Bucky已经找出了手机。“不是急事，”他说，不过Steve已经猜得八九不离十了，遇见紧急情况他们有专门的暗号。“不过是Stark，”Bucky说，Steve也没觉得奇怪；Tony Stark一向很会要求你的注意。

“他想干什么？”Steve问，还在找自己的手机。

“他想让咱们明天过去，”Bucky说着扬起了眉毛。

“咱们明天还有游行，”Steve立刻说。

“游行结束以后，”Bucky说。

“不，”Steve说，一秒过后感觉自己这样太不好了，又改口：“我是说，行。也可以。我猜吧。只是——”他看看Bucky，但Bucky没有帮他开脱；Bucky只是靠在格纹沙发上，裤口敞开，等着听Steve要说什么。然而Steve并不知道自己想说什么。“大家都去吗？”最终他问。

“我不知道，”Bucky说，“可能吧，我猜会。”

“唔，你怎么想？”Steve问。“你觉得我们该去吗？”

Bucky耸耸肩说：“他来参加我们的婚礼了，”好像这就决定了一切——而Steve意识到对于Bucky来说， _就是_ 这样的。上帝啊，就算在经历了这么多以后，Bucky在爱别人的时候竟然还是这么直接、这么纯粹。Tony参加了他们的婚礼，所以他是家人了，就这么简单。老天，他是那么爱Bucky，爱到 _发疼_ 。

“好吧，”Steve舒了心。“当然了，你是对的。我真傻，”然后他的手机又响了——但这次只有他的手机响了。Bucky瞥了瞥自己并未亮起的手机，皱起眉头看着Steve。Steve低头读起了短信。“他一定真的很想让我们过去，”Steve慢慢地说；现在他觉得自己太渣了。

“你是说他想要 _你_ 过去，”Bucky轻轻嗤笑了一声。“好了，快交代，他说什么了？”

“他说‘拜托’，”Steve小声说。

“哇哦，”Bucky惊叹。

* * *

据预测，今年感恩节将是有史以来最冷的一次，或者至少从1886年算起，不过就算天冷刮风，就算风大得让他们都没法放气球了（显然真有可能到这个地步），Steve也绝对不会错过今年的游行。Bucky并不担心，他从来不觉得冷，甚至他还没被冻在天杀的 _西伯利亚_ 七十年以前就是这样了。不过Steve——就算他有超级士兵的代谢——一直从骨子里怕冷，多年住在采暖不好的小公寓，穿不暖的身子打着寒颤，早就养成了这种恐惧，冰封而死只是让这种感觉变本加厉了。

所以在感恩节早上，他为了保暖穿得齐齐整整：秋裤，内衬加绒的外裤，外套，手套，还有一顶五颜六色的羊毛帽子。Bucky在平时行头的基础上加了一条围巾，带了一大保温杯的热咖啡，但除此之外并没有对天气做出什么让步。他们坐轻轨进了城，在秋日清新寒冷的空气中一路走到他们惯常的观景处：中央公园的那块大石头。天空湛蓝，树木凋敝，早至的暴风雪带走了所有残余的枯叶。

“换个角度想，这样更好，”Bucky说，指向中央公园的西边；他戴上帽子和墨镜以后基本认不出来的。“没有叶子来挡视线了。”

Steve透过眼镜向远望去，点了点头。今年的视野确实格外地好，他能看见一整条街，所有的乐队，女指挥们，什么都看得见。今年有几个新气球——一个蓝色头发的战士？一个雪人或者宇航员？——还有变成他们最爱的奇形怪状的那几个：恐龙、红狗和皮卡丘（“上帝保佑你，”他们仪式般地念道。*）  
（注：*前篇也有这个梗。皮卡丘的“achu”很像打喷嚏，按习俗有人打喷嚏的时候他们会说bless you。）

Natasha来了，敏捷的爬上石头。“我错过什么了吗？”

“还没，”Bucky告诉他，然后看看她身后说，“你好吗，Barton，”没错，那就是他，Clint Barton，一脸困惑地跟着她爬了上来。

“我带了个伴儿，”Natasha难以捉摸地说。

然而Clint显得有点尴尬。“希望你们不介意我这么插进来。”

“哪里，哪里，”Steve说。“喏，来点咖啡吧，”说着给Clint倒了点，不过Clint的杯子差点被他们吓掉了——现在能从枝丫间看见海绵宝宝的气球了，他跟Bucky突然不约而同地大喊大叫起来，给海绵宝宝喝倒彩。

“现代杯具的化身！”Bucky冲着气球喊。“遭天杀的黄色畸形！”Steve都笑岔气了。Clint困惑地笑着，轮流看着他们俩。“我没懂，”他说。

“ _没错！_ ”Steve叫道。“正是这样——”

“嘿，嘘，我好像听见Tony了，”Natasha说，于是他们闭上嘴听着，是的，没错，尽管红金的配色还远着，他们已经能隐约听见黑色安息日（*）的和弦了。  
（注：*Black Sabbath，著名重金属乐队，他们有一首歌叫《Iron Man》，复联1里Tony穿过该乐队的T恤。）  
（插话：译者找出第六篇看了看，发现当时也给Black Sabbath加了个注，内容几乎一毛一样哈哈哈哈）

Clint往Bucky肩旁靠去，喃喃地问：“你们等会去Stark大厦吗？”

“去，”Bucky回答。

Clint似乎还想说什么的样子，然后终于开口了：“Natasha把她的‘寡妇蜇’（*）、两把格洛克还有一把马卡洛夫都带到我家来了，”他低声说。  
（注：*emmm查到的是这个译名但是怪怪的……就是Natasha手腕上戴着的放电装备啦。）

“这一定是真爱了，”Bucky回答，然后看见Barton的表情，更认真地说：“对，这是个大事情，Barton。她可能也只会给你这点信号了。Natasha的武器在哪里，她就住在哪里，”Steve觉得他本来可能还会再说点什么，但是钢铁侠的主题曲开始震耳欲聋了。Tony金红的巨大气球飘在街道上空，四周围着回旋的女郎，动作跟他本人有时候如出一辙。这也意味着接下来就是……

Steve突然站了起来。“我马上回来，”他跟其他人说，“我想离得近点，”随后从石头上一跃而下，踩着霜冻的草跑向分割公园和街道的长长的石墙。公园的地势向下倾斜，他离得越近，那堵墙显得越高大。不过前方有一个被灌木覆盖的小陡坡，于是Steve爬了上去。即使在枯枝纵横的小坡上，这面墙对于常人来说还是难以翻越，但Steve毫不在乎地一跳，手够到了一条缝，相对隐蔽地爬到了顶端。现在Steve能够直接俯瞰游行队伍了。

Tony的女郎们沿街舞动着，穿着红金的裙子踢腿。他正前方是一队转着身穿肉色紧身衣的女指挥，在空中转着她们的指挥棒。她们身后是乐队——美国队长全明星乐团，其组建完全只为了伴着美国队长气球一起游行。乐团由来自五十个州著名高校的演奏者组成——他们棒极了，穿着红白蓝的制服骄傲地游行。他们都在演奏《Star Spangled Man With A Plan》，Steve的记忆不禁合着旋律配上了词： _谁将为了美国挨家挨户走访？带着美利坚的旗帜走遍四方？_ 然而——

他本以为会有一座花车，他不知道他为什么以为会有花车——不，他真这么以为的。钢铁侠气球就浮在Stark工业的花车上方，Natasha曾经开玩笑说Tony Stark永远不会浪费三个小时来游街，一边微笑一边挥手。但是Sam Wilson偏偏有这个心，Steve想。所以当他听说Sam要来参加游行，他以为……唔，他直接想象到了Sam在花车上面的情景，微笑着向所有的孩子和他们的家人挥手。

但这跟Sam的选择大相径庭，Steve不得不眨掉满眼的泪水。Sam选择走在游行队伍里，而且他并不一个人。Sam与来自每一军种的老兵肩并肩游行着，里面有几个Steve在退伍军人协会见过的熟面孔：在阿富汗失去了一条腿的Mickey Webb，在爆炸中幸存后还在调整的Carly Adams。所有老兵都有着历经战火后熟悉的警觉神情，其中一些还有明显的伤残作为战争的明证——Mickey装了高端假肢，而队伍后面那个退伍海军陆战队队员坐着轮椅。

但从另一个方面来说，Steve是对的——Sam和其他的战士们向欢呼的人群微笑着挥手致意，Sam偶尔会离队去跟孩子们照相，往往要拉上一两个士兵跟他一起。当Sam突然停下跟两个小男孩和他们的退役军人母亲照相的时候，Steve迅速竖起领子低下了头以防正脸入镜。Sam还拉了Carly和一个白发的海军军官一起照相。“真正的英雄，”Steve听见Sam对那两个男孩说。“这才是真正的英雄，就跟你妈妈一样，”然后他重新回到了游行队伍里。

他们走远了，美国队长气球飘在他们身后。

“真棒啊，”Bucky说，Steve没有被吓到。他已经习惯Bucky这样突然现身了。

“是啊，很棒，”Steve说。“真的。我觉得Sam才是真正的美国队长，Buck——星条旗加身，胸怀大计。”

“哪像你，”Bucky赞同。

“哪像我，”Steve说。“我半个计划都没有，”然后，因为可能不会有更好的时机了，他说：“瞧，我想给你看个东西，但你得跟我保证你不会大呼小叫着让我们搬到芝加哥去。”

“这我不能保证，”Bucky说，接着抢在Steve能抗议之前又说：“这我可他妈没法保证，Steve！现在快拿出来！”于是Steve拿出那封没打开的信，递给了他。

信封上的字迹笨拙而稚嫩，是红蜡笔写的。Bucky呆呆地看着。

**纽约布鲁克林区**  
**美国队长 收**

“怎么样？”过了一会，Steve追问。“你觉得这意味着什么？”

Bucky扬起了眉毛。“这个寄到车库来了？”他问，Steve点点头。

“唔，”最终Bucky说。“我猜这意味着你骗不了美国邮政局的老哥们，”然后Bucky大笑起来，说：“妈的，我 _知道_ 你骗不过他们。”他举起手指着沿街行进的圣诞老人的雪橇。“那帮人连圣诞老人都找得到，为什么就找不到你了？赶紧的，”他说，胳膊肘怼了怼Steve。“赶紧打开。这孩子说不定有什么急着要问你呢，”但Steve只是摇了摇头，又把信收了起来；之后再说吧。现在他们得去找Natasha和Clint，一起去Stark大厦。

* * *

他们从东边出了公园，在第五大道叫了一辆出租。到了中央车站以后，Natasha让他们往下走五层到Tony的私人车库去，Steve之前从来没见过，但Bucky不知道为什么好像对这地方很熟（*）。“E层，”Bucky告诉司机。E层的电梯正等着他们，或者不如说JARVIS在等着他们，而Steve是唯一一个跟他寒暄的人。他们上了九十层，电梯减速渐停。门开了。  
（注：*第四篇里Bucky就是从这里取走了康定斯基的画。）

“ _哦_ ，”Steve说。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，到这里这篇就结束了……留悬念的同时为12月的advent calendar做个预告！从12月8日开始作者会每天写一章，连写17天~当然译者没有本事日更，会不定期更一些，但会不离不弃地尽快翻完。
> 
> 另外！Steve没读的这封信是第一封，也就是说后文他会收到更多信，并且回复其中的一些，所以如果读者们想要给4MW宇宙中的队长写信，可以发到原文的评论区或者作者的邮箱cesperanza@gmail.com，可能会被作者采用到文里哦，可以随意编造想要的身份，并且采用的信她会标注清楚是谁的投稿。不过投稿者请做好不被采用的准备，因为作者需要兼顾剧情发展：P


End file.
